


Shooting Star-free and perciver

by StormiiSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sexualintention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiiSky/pseuds/StormiiSky
Summary: Percy and Fred take a trip to see a meteor shower . Fred invited lee Jordan and Oliver wood to their trip since it was only the duo that was going. What was supposed to be a day of fun turned out to be a day of romance.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Shooting Star-free and perciver

Percy and Fred Weasley decided to have some quality brother bonding time together , of course they invited the rest of the Weasley's siblings but Bill had to help fleur take care of Victorie , Charlie wasn't available because of his job , George was on a date with his girlfriend Angelina , Ron was training to become a auror and Ginny had a very special surprise for her from Harry so they didn't bother asking her.

Fred and Percy decided to go and see the Meteor shower that was taking place near the burrow.

Fred decided to invite his best friend Lee Jordan and Percy's old roommate Oliver Wood to the trip to make it a bit more interesting because he seriously didn't wanna be talking to Percy about how it is being a healer at St Mungo's for one whole day.

The place where the meteor shower was close to the burrow but was a long walk to where they were gonna see the meteors. So they had wake up at 5:30am and start walking at 6 o'clock.

************

"C'mon perce and lee , we have to get there so we can set up camp" Oliver said yelling at the two boys that were behind him and Fred.

"Erm coming Wood" Lee said yelling back to Hyper Quidditch fanatic

Oliver and Fred were racing each other to the camp spot while Lee and Percy were just barely tagging behind the two former Gryffindor Quidditch Players.

"The only reason we're behind is because you two dumb arses gave us half of the load you two were supposed to carry , but instead you two wanna see who's could get to the camping grounds first" Percy said panting 

"Why didn't you shrink the luggage before we started this journey" Fred said jogging on the spot and grinning his usual stupid grin

"Because a smart arse named Fred Gideon Weasley said we shouldn't bring our wands and even if we did shrink the luggage how would we unshrink it" Percy said rolling his eyes at his brothers stupid idea.

"Smart arse" Lee commented while walking past Fred 

"Well we don't have to walk anymore because we're here!" Oliver said pointing to their camping spot near a huge cliff on wear they could sit down and watch the beautiful meteors cross the sky.

"Finally" Percy said panting and collapsing to the ground with a heavy backpack on his shoulders.

Oliver chuckled at how percy was tired.

after a few minutes of Percy panting , he finally got to his feet and said "ok so lee is sharing a tent with freddie and I'm with oliver correct? "

"yes dear brother of mine!" fred said while pulling lee to where they wanted to set up their tent.

percy nodded and turned to oliver to see their tent gear scattered on the floor and him with the instruction looking extremely clueless.

Percy walked over to the clueless brunette and helped him set up the tent.

**********

"Um I'm gonna go and to the great oak tree that's not far from here" Percy said his brother

Fred nodded and started to make a fire since it started to get dark 

Percy started to walk away from the camp site and walked off to the great oak tree

"I'll go erm join ye brother Fred" Oliver said staring at the walking redhead

Fred nodded again in response putting the fire wood down and trying to spark it

"Hey Fred have you noticed that Oliver has been acting rather strange when he's around Percy" Lee said eyeing Oliver as he caught up with Percy

"He's always acted strange around my brother" Fred said standing up and dusting off the ashes he got on his tank top

"No I mean he just......" Lee hesitated for a moment "never mind"

"Errr Ok?" Fred said raising a eyebrow

Lee wasn't himself ever since the war had ended

Lee never knew he had a crush on Fred . He had only started to notice his feelings in his 4th year at hogwarts. But when Fred asked Angelina Johnson to the Yule ball he felt so down.... 

he wanted Fred to notice him more than a friend , he jumped for joy when he heard his best friend George had been dating Angelina Johnson.he was so glad he didn't have that much competition anymore.

Lee had butterflies in his stomach when Fred asked him to come on this trip but his heart sank when he heard Oliver and Percy were also coming , he just wanted it to be just the two of them.

Alone together , getting up to mischief and staying up cuddling.

***************

The sun had gone down , Fred and Lee we're both in arm chairs and we're across from each other and Oliver, Percy were still not back.

Lee was staring into the flames of the fire intensely, he had so many things on his mind about Fred. Lee sighed looking up to see Fred staring at him with dreamy blue eyes.

"Erm did Percy tell you when he would be coming back" Lee asked turning back to the dancing fire flames

Fred turned away now also to look at the flames and said "no , I don't know what's keeping them so long though"

"We should go and look for them Freddie" Lee said getting up from his arm chair

Fred nodded and followed suit 

Fred and Lee started to walk in the direction they saw Oliver and Percy go in to the great Oak tree.

***********

Fred and Lee had been silent the whole time they were walking to go find Percy and Oliver.

Their shoulders would constantly bump each other and Fred would try to start a conversation up but it would always end in a awkward way.

Fred was about to start another conversation but hesitated because he heard a strange rustling sound that was near them.

"What was—" Lee was interrupted by Fred's hand over his mouth and started to wriggle around a sign to tell Fred to take his hand off

"Hush lee something or someone is here" Fred whispered into his ear , taking his hand off of his mouth

Fred and Lee kept extremely quiet because what if it was some kind of wild animal sleeping , if they disturbed the poor creature they would've gotten a huge lecture from Charlie and gone back home with an amount of scars .

Fred quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out , it was his wand?!

"I though you said we shouldn't bring our wands , what makes you think you can bring yours" Lee said glaring at the tall red head.

" I said you three couldn't bring your wands , I on the other hand need my wand in case I need to protect myself and also I can't live without it" Fred said proudly and whispering 

"Lumo's (dim)" Fred said softly 

Lee rolled his eyes and started to look around.

"That's the big oak tree Percy and Oliver should be at" Fred said whispering and pointing to the huge tree that was near a cliff

"I can't really see Percy or Oliver can you?" Lee asked Fred while whispering 

"No I can't- wait!" Fred whisper-shouted

Fred put his wand his wand a bit further away from his body , lee and Fred could sort of see two figures by the tree.

One figure was pinned to the tree by the other figure , lee and Fred couldn't see what they were doing or who they were.

"I kinda wanna see who they are" Lee whispered

Fred nodded and said a spell to make the brightness a bit brighter 

They could now see who the two figures were , it was none other than Percy and Oliver?!

But that was not all they were snogging?!

"Ha I knew it! George owes me 10 galleons" Fred said proudly

Lee didn't pay attention to what Fred said because he was in his own little world imagining what it would be like if that was him and Fred snogging.

The way Oliver was just pining Percy to the tree , Percys arms were around Oliver's neck while Oliver's arms was around Percys waist.

Lee could see that Percy had a lot of love bites from Oliver's mouth. He had only wish that was him and Fred snogging and his neck covered in all those love bites. But it wasn't.....

Lee was snapped out of his thoughts by Fred shaking him by his shoulders.

"Lee what do you think" Fred said whispering in his ear

"Sorry Fred I wasn't listening, what did you say" lee asked not taking his eyes off of the couple, Percy started to groan because Oliver started to suck on his neck.

"I said what do you think we should call them" Fred said pulling lee close to his body

Lee was a bit startled by this and could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks

"What do you mean?" Lee asked questioning with a raise of his eyebrow

"I mean we should give them a name like Geogalina , it's short for george X angelina and there's also Chargon" Fred said

"What's chargon?" Lee asked turning back to the couple , Oliver was now putting one of his arms up Percy shirt and caressing his back making the redhead groan even more.

"Well Charlie came out as asexual and is obsessed with dragons so I made up Chargon but back to the matter at hand what should we name these two" Fred asked putting a arm around just above lees waist and slowly caressing the skin through the fabric of his top.

"I don't know , poliver but it doesn't really sound right to me so na" lee said shuddering at his treatment

"Ooh nice one but I was thinking perciver" Fred said turning to the couple 

Fred started to growl slightly seeing Oliver touching Percy 

"Shush the might hear us and I like it , Perciver it is!" Lee said with a slight smile on his face

Fred let it down but wasn't completely ok with his brother being touched

"I also thought of another one" Fred said 

"Oh cool what is it?" Lee said still looking at perciver 

"Well it's actually a name called free" Fred said tightening his grip on lee

"Oh what's does that mean?" Lee said

"It means Fred and Lee together as a couple" Fred said looking down at lee

Lee looked up to look at Fred and saw his bright piercing blue eyes on him

"I wanted to ask you for a while Lee and I know it's a bit late but will you be my boyfriend...." Fred asked hopeful

Lee cupped one of his hand on Fred's cheek 

"yes" Lee said softly 

Lee started to cry a bit but it was tears of joy , they both slowly started to lean in ,slowly they closed the gap between them.

The kiss was slow but there was no rush , it exploded with passion.

They parted away hearing a slight moan coming from Percy because Oliver started to kiss down his neck down to his stomach , he was also shirtless

"I better stop this before they start shagging here" Fred said 

"Ya" lee said smiling

Fred and lee intertwined their hands and walked towards the couple , Fred put his wand back in his pocket , so Percy wouldn't ask any questions.

They both walked towards Perciver and stood there for a moment

Oliver heard their footsteps and stoped sucking on percys neck , he looked up to see Fred giving him a death glare.

"Babe why did you stop" Percy whimpered 

Percy looked up to see Fred glaring at Oliver and lee snickering in the background 

Percy got all flustered by this

"You better be good to my brother Wood and once we get back to the burrow you'll be getting the big Weasley talk from the rest of the weasleys (except from mum)on the rules of dating one" Fred said glaring at the keeper

Oliver nodded and gave Percy back his shirt

Once Percy put his shirt on, he looked over to Lee and Fred 

Too see both their hands intertwined 

Percy smirked and said "so is there anything Ollie and I should know about the two of you"

Lee and Fred blushed

"Um were together" Fred said while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand

"I-is there anything we should know about you two" lee said looking at Oliver and Percy 

Percys smirk faded and was now a shy smile with flustered cheeks , he looked over to Oliver to see he was doing the exact same thing

"We're also together" Oliver said with tinted cheeks

"Who else knows about you two?" Fred asked 

"Penelope Clearwater , Alicia Spinnet and Katie bell" Oliver said

Fred nodded and said "it's getting late and mum will probably be asking questions on how this went so let's go" 

Lee and Perciver nodded

Percy tried to walk but he was to weak because of all the pining 

"I can't exactly walk" Percy chuckled nervously 

"I'll give ye a piggy back ride" Oliver said to his boyfriend

Percy nodded and got onto Olivers back and the loving couple started to walk away , Fred wanted to kinda copy them because it looked cool.

"We should also do that" Fred said to Lee

"Fred you know I hate being carried" lee said letting go of Fred's hand and crossing his arms over his chest

"I know but I promise I won't drop you" Fred said giving him puppie eyes 

"Fine" lee said giving in 

Lee hated it when he was given those eyes , it made him vulnerable 

Fred bent down and Lee hopped onto his back rapping his arms lightly around Fred's neck , Fred got up and left the great oak.

*******

It was nearly 12:30 am 

There was a huge mat just near the cliff of their campsite

Fred and Lee were sitting there cuddling while Percy was sitting in Oliver's lap and Oliver was kissing Percys knuckles 

"I love you Lee" Fred said looking into lee's eyes

"I love you too Freddie" lee said kissing Fred on the nose

"I hate to interrupt your cute scene but it's starting" Percy said whispering

They all looked up to see the Meteors entering the earth's atmosphere and crashing down.The pieces of debris going in a exact straight line was beautiful.

Fred and Lee weren't really watching because they were to busy snogging their heads off , Oliver wanted to do the exact same with his lover but Percy was a bit distracted.

The moon tonight was extremely bright , the moonlight was directed to the redheads and really complimented their red hair and percys freckled body.

It was getting a bit cold and Lee decided to wear a tank top not knowing on how chilly it was gonna be.

Fred noticed him shivering and decided to accio a blanket even if he had to face the wrath of Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Fred pulled out his wand and said "accio blanket"

Fred caught the flying blanket and wrapped him and lee in it.

Percy saw this and rolled his eyes

He didn't do anything because he knew Oliver would give him his pouty face because his lover would rather hex his brother than spend time with him(does that make sense).

Percy decided to hex Fred once Oliver wasn't there and when he had his wand in his grasp but right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Um would you guys like a blanket" Fred asked his brother and wood

"No I think we're fine" Oliver said kissing Percy lightly on the lips

Percy was wearing one of Oliver's Sweatshirts from Puddlemere and was in Oliver's warm embrace , so how the hell could they be cold.

******

Perciver had left early because they felt extremely tired , which only left free but they only left around 2 am.

They stayed up cuddling for a while and snogging of course!

"Im glad I met you Lee Jordan" Fred said

"I'm glad I met you too Freddie" Lee said playing with Fred's fingers

************

Percy got a howler from Charlie one day saying

Charlie:

How dare you not tell your favorite sibling that your dating my star keeper

Your lucky I love you or else I would've hexed you Percy.

Lee got a letter from George saying:

George:

I'm happy for you lee but just know that Fred's is a huge perv , Angie saw him checking your arse in school a lot.

So be careful and also use protection!

*****19 years later*****

Perciver had 7 children

Oliver wanted his own quidditch team 

3 daughters and 4 sons 

Eldest son - Reef Weasley-Wood(Beater)

Second son - Perseus Weasley-Wood(Chaser)

Third eldest were twin girls - Riley and Sam Weasley-Wood (chaser and keeper)

Fourth-Ryan Weasley-Wood (Beater)

Fifth- Lia Weasley-Wood (Chaser)

last born- Liam Weasley Wood (Seeker)

Reef , Riley , Sam ended up in Gryffindor

Perseus , Ryan were in Hufflepuff

Lia and Liam were in Ravenclaw

Free Children

They had triplets 

They were all 2 boys and one girl

Naida Jordan-Weasley

Lynel Jordan-Weasley

Landon Jordan-Weasley

They all ended up in Gryffindor

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I know I'm a trash writer , I'm still learning and also this was just something that came into my mind . You can also find this story on.........
> 
> quotev.com 
> 
> Wattpad.com
> 
> also hope you enjoyed have a good day/afternoon/night


End file.
